


Past Never Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Past Never Forgot

Clint has a murky past.  
Its full of blood shed.  
Of mistakes made.   
Of betrayal,   
And loss.  
It is horrific. 

Clint's past is a burden,   
To him.  
It always haunts him.  
It always is hanging over his shoulders.   
It causes him nightmares.

It has developed him,  
As a person.   
It's damaged him,  
Its made him prone to trust issues.  
It has hurt him.


End file.
